A Second Chance
by Pretty Quill
Summary: Time-Travel! "You know, when I wished to go back in time, I never really thought it would actually happen." Ginny said as she looked at a thirteen-year-old Harry. "Never mess with the Death Stick." he grinned. "At least we get to change things." H/G, Molly/Ron/Hermione/Dumbledore bashing!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello awesome readers! I know this has been done before, but I thought I'd try my hand on it. Fair warning, this story will have a lot of Moll/Ron/Hermione/Dumbledore bashing. Harry will be rich and powerful because I feel like having him like that. If you do not like this type of stories, stop reading now. Also, I will tell this only once and it is for the whole story: I do not own Harry Potter. Now, having said that, I hope you enjoy the story. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Pretty Quill xxx**

Prologue

Twenty-nine-year-old Ginny Potter was sitting on the back yard of her house, lost in thought. She didn't seem to notice her husband of five years, sitting next to her with Butterbeers for both of them. They had finally managed to get married after two years of engagement and countless fights with her mother. And then they had only gotten married because they eloped. The woman could not understand that Ginny didn't want half the wizardry community on her wedding. Or that she despised pink and her mother's wedding dress that she would never, ever wear. One day, Ginny had had enough, put on a dress, grabbed their wedding rings -the only thing they had for the wedding- grabbed Harry and apparated to a muggle court house. An hour later they were having burgers and beers to celebrate the fact that they FINALLY got married. The next Sunday dinner at the Burrow was quite the show. Her mother was -as usual- going on and on about the countless people she wanted to invite and that pink was the color for the bridesmaids' dresses, when Ginny announced that there was no reason for her to make such plans anymore. Because she and Harry had gotten married the previous Thursday. Mrs. Weasley was shouting for three hours straight and refused to talk to either of them for a year and then she and Ginny didn't exactly talk. The fought.

"A knut for your thoughts?" Harry smiled at her.

"When you defeated Voldemort, did you ever thought that we would end up like that?"

"What do you mean exactly?" Harry frowned.

"Did you imagined that the war would last for another eight months? That Ch-Charlie would get killed? Or that after that mission when Ron got injured, that he would blame you? That Hermione would accuse me of using a love potion on you? That Bill and Fleur would move to France, Percy in Wales and George in Scotland because god, our mother is so unbearable? That things would get worse than it was then?" she ranted.

"No, actually. I always thought that I would defeat him and then everything would be better. I never imagined that mess that followed the Battle of Hogwarts." He replied. "When I was on the run, I would imagine that after the war, we would have Sunday dinners at the Burrow with lots of tiny Weasleys running around the place. I would propose to your mum's annual Christmas party and we would have the wedding the following spring. Then a couple of years later, we would have our first baby, a boy. Then on our fifth anniversary, you'd tell me that we were going to have another one. I imagined that we would be happy. It never even crossed my mind that your mother would actually prevent us from getting married and my best friends would betray me like that. Never."

"I wish I could go back to the summer after my first year." Ginny sighed.

"You wouldn't change your first year?"

"No. it made me who I am today. What would you change?"

"My electives for one thing. I would claim my inheritance earlier, that way I could have sent Sirius at one of the houses we have and he wouldn't be on the run for so long. Probably start on those nutrient potions earlier. I am actually very good at potions without Snape breathing down my neck. I would actually focus on my schoolwork and stop playing chess all the time. I mean, I am not even good at it."

"You suck at it." Ginny corrected him with a fond smile.

"I know!" he laughed. "I would certainly befriend you earlier, though no kisses until the Yule Ball and no sex until you're at least fifteen."

"No fair!" she whined.

"I would also befriend Neville. Well, it is safe to assume that I would generally change a lot of things." He continued casually.

"Me too." She said with a serious expression. "Do you think the Elder wand can do it? Can it send as back?"

"I don't know. Are you serious about this?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Do you want to try?" she exclaimed her eyes twinkle like mad from excitement.

"What do we have to lose?" he grinned and pulled the Elder Wand from the hostler on his arm. He had retrieved it from Dumbledore's tom, after the second time someone tried to steal it.

"We need a date." Ginny stated as she made her way towards him positioning herself on his lap.

"How about your birthday? It's about the time I went to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Sounds good." She smiled brightly.

"Okay, let's see." He said tightening his grip around her. "We want to go back to our younger selves on August 11, 1993." He said clearly.

"Nothing happened." Ginny said a bit disappointed, after a few seconds. "I didn't really think it would work."

"It's okay, it would be too good to be true." Harry sighed.

"Well, now we have the afternoon free …" she said innocently.

"Oh, any idea how to fill our time?"

"Well, you thought that we would have a baby a couple of years after our wedding." She said playing with the collar of his shirt.

"I did."

"We are married for six and no babies, we are behind your schedule." She said seductively, her hands working on the buttons.

"We should fix that then." He agreed as his hands travelled under her blouse.

Needless to say that they spent the rest of the rest of the day in their bedroom, forgetting completely about their attempted to time travel. If only they knew.


	2. August 11, 1993

August 11, 1993

Harry Potter woke up because of an emptiness feeling on the pit of his stomach. He reached for his wife only to find an empty bed. He sat up and looked around the room. He almost screamed at what he saw. He wasn't at their bedroom. He was at the room he had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron when he was thirteen. It had worked. The wand had actually sent them back. Or was it just him? Ginny should be back as well since he was holding her when they performed the charm. Should he send her a letter? If it was indeed his Ginny, then she would understand that he was back too, since he never sent her a letter the first time around. Yes, that was what he was going to do. But first, he was going to get her a birthday present first. It should be her birthday. He hopped out of bed and got ready. Obviously he had a lot of things to do. His thirteen-year-old self was kind of an idiot. He washed and dressed before going for breakfast. When he had eaten a good meal, he returned to his room and made a list of things he had to do:

 _-Go to the bank_

 _-Get Ginny a birthday present_

 _-Write to Ginny_

 _-Write to McGonagall about electives_

 _-Brew the nutrient potions_

 _-Sort through the mess_

 _-Go shopping_

Harry picked up the list, his wand and his key and headed to the bank. Once in the bank he headed over to the teller with the smallest queue. He had to wait a few minutes, but finally it was his turn.

"How can Gringott's help you this morning?" the goblin asked.

"I would like to speak with Silverjaw, if he is available." Harry said formally.

"Name?"

"Harry Potter." Harry replied.

"I will see if he is available now." The goblin said and left his seat. Harry had to wait for five minutes, before he came back to escort him to a conference room, where Silverjaw was waiting.

"Good morning, Mister Potter." The goblin in question greeted him.

"Good morning, Silverjaw. Thank you for meeting with me in such short notice."

"I have been waiting for you, since your thirteenth birthday."

"I just realized that. This is why I am here. I want to claim the headship of the Potter Family."

"I suspected that. The files are already waiting. You only need to pass the ring test." He said and set a small wooden box in front of Harry. Knowing what it was, Harry leaned forward and opened it. Inside was a thick platinum band with runes engraved on it. He picked it up and put it on his right index finger. A second later, the ring glowed blue and resized, to fit him perfectly.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You are officially the Head of your House and now you have access to your whole Estate." Silverjaw congratulated him and gave him a file.

"Thank you. Is it possible for the bank to open me an account in a muggle bank and get me my muggle papers?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Easily, how much money would you like to be put in your muggle account?" the goblin asked.

"Five thousand galleons for starters and another five hundred every first of the month." He replied.

"Of course. I will send you all the papers within the week."

"Good. Before I go to the Potter Family Vault, you are in charge of my investments, right?"

"Yes."

"I want to invest in muggle companies. I want to have shares in Coca-Cola, Microsoft, Apple, Samsung, Disney and Warner Bros."

"I will see what I can do. If there isn't anything else, the cart is waiting for you."

"That's all Silverjaw. You have been most helpful today. I look forward working with you in the future." Harry said politely.

"You as well, Mr. Potter."

After a long trip to his Family Vault, Harry finally stepped into the familiar chamber. After the war was finally over, Harry had managed to learn about his inheritance and almost had a heart attack the first time he saw the size of the vault. It wasn't just one vault either. It was two connected vaults. Gold coins and jewels covered the better part of the two chambers with books, heirlooms and furniture covering the rest. He filled four money bags and left them next to the door. He found a leather postman's and after casting an expansion and a feather-light charm on it – he had no problem doing so since in magical places underage magic could not be detected- he placed a few books in it. Before leaving, he picked up a small jewelry box and placed a platinum ring with sapphires – a promising ring- a long platinum chain with a tiny heart locket, and a diamond and sapphire bracelet. He put it in the bag and took his parents' wedding bands and placed them on a long chain, before putting it around his neck. He returned t the entrance and after picking up the money bags, he returned to the lobby, where he exchanged one bag for pounds.

Once back to the Alley, he headed for Flourish and Blot's to buy a few very specific potion books. With that done, he went next door to magical luggage and got a very special leather bag for Ginny. He would of course add a couple of spells later. With that done, he returned to his room. He left all the parcels on the bed and looked around his trunk to parchment, ink and a quill. He wrote the letter to McGonagall first and sent it off immediately with Hedwig. Then he wrote a letter to Ginny. When he was satisfied, he turned his attention to the bag. It took him a good hour to perform all the charms, but finally it was ready. He placed one of the potion books in it and wrapped. If nothing else, the potion book would give her a clue, if it was really his Ginny. Nobody else knew this, but Ginny had developed a love for potions through the years. She had told him that one day, when she was helping him study for his Auror Training. She had saved up for ages to buy this book he was sending, with the how's and why's of potions and very useful reaction tables.

Hedwig had just arrived when he finished with Ginny's gift. He let her rest for a while and then, he sent her off to Egypt. Praying that it was indeed his Ginny, he ordered some lunch and prepared the necessary ingredients to brew the nutrient potions that would counter the years of malnourishment he suffered at the Dursleys. Of course, he didn't want to wait for three months, that's how long it took for them to bring shake him into shape the first time. The Healer had said that he could either take one per day for three months or he could take three per day for one month. At the time he had chosen to take one per month because he was talking some other potions, but now he didn't want to wait three months to be actually healthy. So, he got to work.


	3. Birthday Surprises

Birthday Surprises

Ginny Potter woke up suddenly when she hit a wall. Looking around, she found herself in an unfamiliar place. She was about to call for Harry when she realized that she wasn't alone in the room. Someone was on a bed next to hers snoring. She looked closely and almost fainted when she realized that it was actually Ron. And everything came back to her. They had done it. The wand had actually sent them back in 1993. And it was her birthday.

She rushed out of the room and into the bathroom for a nice shower. She went back to the room and picked her best clothes. She got dressed and put her hair into a French Braid. She was excited about it being her birthday, because she didn't really remember her 12th birthday. She was in a bad place back then. So, she went to the kitchen of the house they were renting and waited patiently for the others to come. While waiting, her mind wandered. Had Harry come back as well? He was the one to cast the spell, so he should have come back as well. She had to find a way to check. But what? It's not like she could send a letter. Maybe she should pay attention and she if something happened that it didn't in the original timeline. Yes, that's what she was going to do, until she could find a better way to check him.

Now, if he was indeed her Harry, she had to settle for being just friends until the Yule Ball, as he had made it perfectly clear that no kisses until then and no sex until she was at least fifteen. And that was going to be a torture. Other than a great guy, Harry was a great kisser and an amazing lover. She would have to live with her memories until then. Of course if it wasn't her Harry, things would get a bit more complicated. She would have to work carefully to establish a good friendship with him, as soon as possible and guide him from there. She wouldn't let him suffer again. That was for sure.

Her attention was directed to the hall, when she heard the floo. She got up to investigate. She found two tall redheaded young men standing in front of the fireplace.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed and threw herself in his arms.

"Hello, lady-bug." He hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked not letting go.

"Well, it's someone's birthday, so I thought I'd drop by." He grinned.

"You came for me?"

"Of course! You are my favorite sister!" he teased.

"I'm your only sister." She giggled and let go of him. "Hello, Bill." She said and gave her big brother a big hug.

"Hello yourself, birthday girl." He smiled at his sister, lifting her off of the ground in a big hug.

"Is anyone else up?" Charlie asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"No, just me." Ginny said and as soon as she finished, they heard someone coming from the bedrooms.

"What's all the ruckus?" her mother demanded. "Bill? Charlie? What are you doing here?"

"It's our favorite sister's birthday." Bill said.

"I am here for the day. I wouldn't miss it since I could easily come over." Charlie said.

"Oh. Quite right. Excuse me for a bit. Make yourselves comfortable. Ginny start breakfast. I won't be long." She said and rushed back in side.

"That was odd." Charlie said.

"Yeah. Well, what do you want for breakfast?" Ginny asked getting up.

"You are not making breakfast on your birthday, Flower." Bill said standing up. "How about pancakes?"

"Pancakes sound great!" she smiled at her big brother.

"Pancakes it is."

"With chocolate sauce!" both Charlie and Ginny said.

"Good morning. Charlie! Welcome. And happy birthday to you Ginny." Percy greeted them.

"Thank you, Perce." She gave him one of her warmest smiles. Another thing she had to correct.

"Do you know why mother rushed out like that?" he asked sitting next to her.

"She forgot, didn't she?" Ginny realized sadly.

"I'm sure she didn't." Charlie tried to assure her, but he didn't sound too sure himself.

Ginny then realized that that must be what had happened the first time around. Her mother had forgot her birthday and since Ginny was all depressed, they had forgone her birthday. It was really sad that her own mother forgot her birthday. Seeing her down, her three eldest brothers tried to cheer her up with various funny stories from their school years and their jobs. It wasn't long before their mother came back and put a wrapped package at the end of the table where Percy's was. The rest of the family joined them not long afterwards, for breakfast. After they had eaten, it was time to open presents. Bill and Charlie has each given her twenty galleons, after having a big brother council and realized that they didn't know what to get her. Percy had given her three pads of parchment and a beautiful ornate quill with a dark blue feather and ornate silver colored body. The twins had given her each a big box of Honeyduke's 'deluxe chocolate box' with all her favorite chocolates. She gave each one of them a big hug -extra big for Fred and Charlie- and a kiss. Ron had apparently forgot about her birthday and it now was time for the gift from her parents. It was an old battered wooden box that had certainly seen much better days. Her mother had obviously got the first thing she saw on the market. She put on a fake smile and thanked them, though she could feel Bill giving them angry looks. She excused herself and took her presents to her room.

Not long after, Bill came looking for her. "Hey, Flower."

"Hey, Bill."

"You know; I have a friend that can make that box really cool." He said casually. "Would you like to go to his shop and make this box unique?"

"Really?" she perked up. Wow, she was actually acting like she was 12. Hm, maybe that's for the better for now.

"Of course."

"When can we go?"

"As soon as you can grab the box." He grinned.

"I'm ready!" she jumped from the bed, holding the box.

"We'll apparate, so we have to go to the streets. Come on." He said and the two siblings walked out of the room and towards the main door.

"… first you forget about her birthday and then you get her an old box? Are you out of your minds?" she heard Charlie exclaim.

They went down to the street and Bill apparated them outside of a small shop that had various items made of wood. They stepped inside and Ginny got to see some very beautiful things Bill's friend had made. From jewelry boxes, to figurines, to chess sets. The details were amazing.

"Good morning, Aziz." Bill greeted him.

"Bill, my friend! Welcome." The man -Aziz- greeted her brother. "And who is that young lady with you? oh, let me guess, this is Ginny."

"Hello, Mr. Aziz."

"Oh, none of that mister business. It's very nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So, how can I help you this lovely day?"

"We were wondering if you could make this box look nice again." Bill said pointing to the box.

"Of course I can. I'll clean it up and then we will decorate it. I will polish it and I am sure you can put some cool charms on it."

"Of course I can put cool charms on it!" he whined teasingly making the other two giggle. "It's not every time my favorite sister turns twelve." He grinned.

"Oh, is that so? Then this is on the house." The young man said.

"Thank you Aziz."

They stayed about an hour there. After cleaning it up and fixing all the scratches, Ginny got to decide how to decorate it. After a bit of thought, it was decided that a beautiful lily would be carved on the lid, small ivy branches would be painted with golden paint on the corners and brass ivy handles would be put on it. A matching lock on the front was also placed. Then Aziz polished it with a polish that darkened the wood. The box turned to be a work of art. Even Aziz was impressed. After thanking him again, the two siblings went to Bill's apartment to put 'cool charms' on the box, as Aziz had put it. They made it so that it couldn't be damaged as long as it wasn't hit with powerful magic. And then Bill placed tons of protective charms on it. Only Ginny could open it and if someone tried to steal it or open it, they would get shocked the first time and it escalated from there. It was another two hours, before they made it back to the house the Weasleys were staying.

They had just finished lunch, when a snowy owl flew in from the opened window, landing gracefully in front of Ginny.

"Hello, girl. Is that for me?" Ginny asked pointing to the package she was carrying. The owl gave her a look as if to say 'obviously'. Ginny untied it from her and gave her some chicken from her plate.

"What's that? Let me see it!" Ron demanded.

"No! It's for me!" she said forcefully.

"Ronald, it is hers, you have no business demanding such things." Percy said.

"Thank you Percy." Ginny said as she pulled out the letter from the parcel. This definitely did not happen the first time around.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _Happy Birthday! I hope you are having a good time in Egypt. From what Ron said, Egypt sounds fascinating. I wish I was there._

 _Listen, I know I have been a prat, but I want you to know that if you need anyone to talk to I am here. And I promise I won't judge you. I am really sorry for not being there for you. I really want to be your friend. I think you are pretty great. Sorry It took me some time to realize it._

 _Do you know when you'll be back? I am currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron because I kind of blew up my Uncle's sister and I ran away. It's great fun. Before I forgot, I should explain about your present. It is a leather satchel. It has many charms on it. It is bottomless, feather light, unbreakable and if you place a drop of your blood on the lid, you will be the only one who can open it. Also, inside there is a must have potions book. With it I finally understood what is going on with potions. I thought you'd like it._

 _Your friend,_

 _Harry Potter._

It was her Harry.


	4. Summer's End

Summer's End

The First few days, were quite hectic for Harry. After he had sent the parcel to Ginny, he had resumed to his to do list. He had to sort through the mess. And what better way to start, than sorting the mess in his trunk. He threw broken quills, empty ink pots, old assignments and letters. Melted chocolate frogs and candy wrappers also found their way to the bin. He piled the books on the desk along with his summer homework. He folded his old school uniforms and placed them in the wardrobe. Ginny might want them. He shrunk Dudley's hand me downs, so that he could wear them comfortably until the potions kicked in and he could go shopping. He sorted through the various trinkets he had acquired the last two years and polished his Nimbus. Looking threw his homework, he made a decision to do everything again. With essays like that, it was a miracle he made it through six years of school.

With that done, he went down for lunch and then headed to the bookstore. He spent a good part of the day there. He looked through every book they had and picked up several of them. He was going to have a lot of free time this coming year, so why not do something productive? He got books on Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Wards and Curse Breaking. All in all, he got about forty books. He bought three pads of parchment, ink and a few quills from the stationery shop. Then, he spent some time at the Quidditch shop, where he bought a practice Snitch and some Puddlemere United posters. Then he went to his favorite Apothecary and bought quite a few potion ingredients plus the standard potions kit for school. He made one last stop to buy an extra cauldron, potion vials and a special chest designed to store potion ingredients.

The next day, he returned to the Potter Family vault to pick up a three compartment trunk he knew was there. He would really need the extra space. On his way back, he also bought two leather bound journals, which he would connect so that he and Ginny could talk, accompanied by several protections, and a new leather satchel that he would charm to be like Ginny's. The rest of the day was spent on doing homework, with a break to read McGonagall's reply. She was glad that he decided to switch Divination for Arithmacy and Ancient Runes.

The rest of the days were filled with reading and sorting through his vaults and investments. Ginny had also sent a thank you not with the phrase 'I love you' hidden in it. It was his Ginny for sure. He had also bought his school supplies. The day before the Weasleys were due, he decided to go get himself some proper clothes. By that time, he had gained almost four inches in height and was no longer skinny. He was a bit taller than the typical thirteen-year-old, but Potter men were quite tall in general. So, he went to London and spent the day shopping in various establishments. He even got new glasses and contact lenses.

So, the morning of the Weasley arrival, Harry got up bright and early. He just couldn't wait to see Ginny again. And, Fred after all those years. He'd have to wait until the next summer to see Charlie. But the most important thing was that he would see Ginny again after three weeks. And he was really excited. He went down for breakfast and then he occupied a table close to the fireplace. It was around eleven o'clock when they finally arrived. One by one, seven out of the nine Weasleys came out of the fireplace.

"Harry dear, there you are!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed pulling him in one of her very uncomfortable hugs.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." He chocked.

"Mum, I think …"

"You are killing him." The twins said approaching them.

"Hey Gred, hey Forge." He grinned at them.

"Hello Harrykins" they chorused.

"How is our favorite …"

"Boy-Who-Lived?"

"I am very good. Hey Ginny." he smiled at her brightly and gave her a quick hug.

"Hello Harry." Percy greeted him.

"Hi Percy. I followed your advice about the electives, so thanks." He smiled encouragingly at him.

"I am glad I could help."

"I hear you made Head Boy, congratulations."

"Thank yo-"

"Harry, come on mate, let's go to get our school things. Hermione just arrived." Ron interrupted rudely.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said.

"Hi Ron, Hermione. I already got my things, so why don't you go ahead and I will help Ginny get hers?" he said fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Why would you want to help Ginny?"

"Because she is my friend!" Harry said sharply.

"No, she is not!" Ron exclaimed.

"Of course she is!"

"Dad, can I go with Harry for my school things?" Ginny asked loud enough to break the little argument.

"Yes, yes. Go ahead." Mr. Weasley said and gave her some money, "Just let your mother know. She's gone to check our rooms."

"I'll go now." Ginny nodded.

"I'll go with you. I need to grab my money bag." Harry said and the two of them climbed the stairs to the second floor, where Harry's room was. Once the door was closed behind them, Ginny landed herself in his arms.

"We did it." She said without letting go.

"We did." Harry said, inhaling her flowery scent.

"I really can't believe it. I expected to wake up at Potter Manor the first few days." Ginny said, releasing him.

"Me too. I almost had a heart attack the first morning, when I woke, you weren't there and I was not in our bedroom."

"I have much to tell you and we need to talk about what we are going to do, what we'll change and what we will let the same." Ginny said.

"How about, we go for shopping and you tell me what happened in Egypt and go from there?" Harry suggested.

"Sounds good. Grab your things and I'll tell my mother." Ginny agreed.

"Before you do that, do you want my school robes?"

"Oh, yes. I was going to ask you about that. I noticed that you have gotten bigger than I remember you being at 13."

"Yes, I'm taking the nutrient potions. So, I need to go for new robes and a winter cloak." Harry replied as he took out his old school uniforms.

"Thanks, now I only need a couple of Hogwarts skirts. You're the best!" she kissed his cheek.

"Well, there was a reason you married me." He teased.

"Come on, we need to stop by our rooms to tell my mother we are going shopping and put those in my trunk."

"And speaking of shopping, put this in your bag." Harry said giving her one of the money bags he had gotten from the Potter Vault.

"Harry …"

"Don't Harry me, we are married, so the gold is yours too. And it will make me fill better knowing you have it in case something happens." He said.

"Okay." She relented and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"No kisses until the Yule Ball." He reminded her.

"Oh, it's going to be a long year." She groaned.

"Let's go." He smiled.

They left Harry's room and went to the Weasley rooms. They told Mrs. Weasley they were going shopping and left the uniforms at Ginny's trunk. They strolled down the Alley towards Madam Malkin's with Ginny telling him all about her birthday. How her parents had forgotten and had gotten her a wooden box, how Bill and Charlie were both furious with them. About Aziz and how he transformed the old box to a piece of art and how Bill had put some very neat spells on it. And how Bill and Charlie had a big argument with their parents and forced them to give her money as an actual birthday present. Of course, she wasn't supposed to know about it. So, after they were done with their uniforms, they were going to buy her wand. While they were waiting for Harry to get fitted, she told him about the things they had seen in Egypt and about Bill's friends they had met.

The moment they were done, Ginny practically dragged him to Ollivander's. Mr. Ollivander was mysterious as ever and had a huge smile on his face when he saw them.

"I was wondering when I would be seeing you, Miss Weasley." He said when they stepped in the shop. "Seventh of the seventh." He murmured. "Let see which wand will choose you." he told them and went on the back of the shop. He came back a couple of minutes later carrying several boxes.

"Willow and Dragon, 10'', nice and supple" he said handing her the wand. She flicked it, causing a vase to break.

"No, not that. Let's see, Cedar and Unicorn, 10 ¾ ''" that was not it either. She tried many wands: Beech and Dragon Pine and Unicorn, Red oak and Phoenix, Holly and Dragon, Fir and Dragon, Acacia and Unicorn and many more. They of course knew which one would suit her, but it's not like they could tell him.

"Another tricky costumer. I like a good challenge. Hm, I wonder …" he murmured before disappearing again. This time coming back with only two boxes. He had found what they needed.

"Those two wands are my most praised creations. I always knew they were destined for two powerful people that would do great things. They are two very complicated wands to make. They were made during the winter solstice of 1981. They are consisted of four woods, three of them are mutual. The first one has a Dragon core, from a Horntail, which is embraced by ebony and with cedar, aspen and elm embracing it, 11 inches" he said giving Ginny a fine dark brown wand with runes engraved on the grip. The moment she touched it, a gold and red aura erupted around her with red sparks coming from the wand's tip.

"Very good. Now, Mr. Potter, I think you will find this wand working brilliantly for you. Cedar, aspen and holly with a blue phoenix feather for the core, 11 ¼ ''." The man gave him the other wand which was similar to Ginny's. upon touching it, a blue and silver veil embraced him. Yes, those were their wands. After the battle, they had gone to Ollivander's because his Holly wand didn't work as well for him anymore. The moment they entered the shop, they could hear a faint music coming from the back of the shop. Ollivander had told them to follow it, and they found themselves holding those very wands.

"we will be seeing great things from you two. That much I can tell. Oh, and Mr. Potter if I was to look at your wand, I would recognize the Holly and Phoenix."

"Of course, Mr. Ollivander. We will take a wand holster for each wand, too."

"We are paying separately." Ginny declared.

"Give me on moment." He said and went once again on the back.

"Don't look at me like that. I told you I wanted to be the one paying for my wand." Ginny rolled her eyes. "You will have time to spoil me in the future. I promise."

"Fine." He grumbled.

They paid for everything and then they were on their way. They stopped to the book store, to the apothecary and then to Madam Malkin's to pick up their purchases. They returned to the Leaky cauldron just in time for lunch, though only Percy was downstairs.

"Hey, Percy! Look at my new wand!" she exclaimed excitedly, showing off her wand.

"It's a very handsome wand, Ginny. What is it?" Percy asked with a genuine smile.

"Elm and dragon heartstring from a Hungarian Horntail." She said proudly.

"Ah, very fitting. Congratulations." He commented with a hint of pride in his eyes.

"Thanks!" she said and sat next to him with Harry as they waited for the others.

Lunch was a tedious affair. Ron was desperately trying to keep him from talking to Ginny while demanding to know why he had sent her a birthday present and why he had gone with her for shopping. That boy couldn't understand that he was not the only friend of Harry's. the rest of the day was a blur. He tried to spend time with all the Weasley children, because yes he liked Percy and didn't want him to do the same mistakes as the first time, and he wanted to establish a friendship with the twins earlier this time. That night, he barely had time to give Ginny the enchanted journal, that was connected to his with countless spells and runes to keep anyone from even opening it and an illusion spell that would show her taking notes. He made sure that he had packed everything and went to bed, for they were returning to Hogwarts the next day.


	5. Third Year Day 1

Third Year Day 1

The day of September 1st 1993, went by almost like the first time around. Firstly, when Mr. Weasley made him promise that he wouldn't go after Sirius, Harry promised that he wouldn't go after someone who was trying to kill him. So, technically, he could go after Sirius because he didn't want to kill him. Then, he made sure that Ginny would sit with them, despite that neither Ron or Hermione wanted her there. They sat in the compartment with Remus again, and it took all of Harry's self-control to keep himself together. The rest of the journey went on like the first time, though he made sure not to faint when the dementors came by and have lots of chocolate near-by. Their arrival was the same, they were given chocolate, Hermione took the time-turner.

It was after everyone had gone to bed that Harry and Ginny finally had a chance to talk through the diaries. They were in their beds, curtains drowned with privacy charms in place.

 _Ginny: Are you awake?_

 _Harry: Yes. I was waiting for Ron to sleep before I opened the journal._

 _Ginny: Okay, then. So, what have you been up to since we came back?_

 _Harry: Oh, I've been pretty busy. After I got over the shock of being back in 1993, I went to the bank and claimed the Headship of the House of Potter. A couple of days later, I went back and claimed various estates and fortunes that were mine through dead bloodlines and various wills. I still can't believe how many people named me their heir after that night!_

 _Ginny: Voldemort terrorized our world for eleven years before you stopped him, love. Some saw it as you avenging their dead and making the world a safe place again. That's their way of thanking you._

 _Harry: But I didn't do anything!_

 _Ginny: Yes, but they think you did. I know that it was your mum's sacrifice, but they don't understand it._

 _Harry: That is annoying. But anyway, I've spent a good amount of time sorting through those estates, but I am nowhere near done. And I want to sort through the various properties, trinkets and heirlooms to see what we'll keep and what we'll sell._

 _Ginny: I will help you Harry. I am not going to leave my husband suffer alone._

 _Harry: Why thank you, baby._

 _Ginny: You are very welcome. You know I was thinking, remember, before we sent ourselves back, we were thinking about how we could make the wizarding world less corrupt and more muggle friendly …_

 _Harry: I do. Do you want to start that project a few years earlier?_

 _Ginny: Yes!_

 _Harry: That's settled then. Now, about the timeline, I think we should wait until Christmas before we change anything. I want to send Sirius to the cottage outside of Hogsmead, but it needs a bit of work. I'm was thinking of hiring Dobby to fix it up and stay there to take care of him. What do you think?_

 _Ginny: I think it is a very good plan. We can sneak in Hogsmead during weekends and visit him. It will be easy since you are supposed to be at the castle. We won't have Ron and Hermione asking questions. We'll hide under the cloak and no one will know._

 _Harry: I knew there was a reason I love you._

 _Ginny: Prat._

 _Harry: But I am your prat. Before I forgot, what are we going to do about our snake friends?_

 _Ginny: I don't know. *sigh* But we have to help Draco. We can't let him go through the same things again._

 _Harry: We won't. How about we meet at the library after our last class every day? That way we can both spend time together and avoid the other two and our snake friends spent a lot of time in the library. Maybe we can befriend them like that. Plus, I am fairly sure I have Ancient Runes and Arithmacy with most of them._

 _Ginny: That is a good idea. And I will try and pair up with Astoria as much as I can._

 _Harry: Good. Meet me at the common room for breakfast at 7:30?_

 _Ginny: You got yourself a date, Potter._

 _Harry: Good to hear it, Potter. It's getting late. We need to sleep; it's been a long day._

 _Ginny: I know. Goodnight, Harry. I love you._

 _Harry: I love you too, Gin. Goodnight._

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Ginny met at the common room and went down for breakfast. He felt guilty, when he realized that the first time around, he wasn't hanging out with Ginny and that meant she had to sit all by herself during meals because she never really had any friends until they started the DA. They sat in the middle of their table and chatted about Quidditch and the World Cup that was coming up next summer. Ron and Hermione joined them a few minutes later with Ron complaining because Harry didn't wait for him. Harry had to bite his tongue so that he wouldn't say anything he shouldn't. luckily, McGonagall came to his rescue. Almost. She gave them their timetables.

"Hm, Harry and I have Divination first thing." Ron said grabbing a spoonful of eggs.

"Actually, I have Arithmacy." Harry corrected.

"What? But you didn't take Arithmacy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Actually, I changed my electives. I picked Runes, Arithmacy and CoMC. Divination is useless if you are not a true seer." Harry shrugged.

"Why? We agreed to only take Divination and CoMC!" Ron exclaimed.

"I agreed to that initially, because you wanted to take those, but I thought about Percy's advice and realized that Runes and Arithmacy are more useful than Divination will ever be." Harry said and had to bit his tongue so that he wouldn't say something impolite.

"But …"

"No buts, Ron. This way I will have more career options and Runes seems to be a really interesting subject." Harry cut the youngest red head boy. "What do you have this morning?" he asked turning to Ginny.

"I have Charms first thing and then DADA and Transfiguration." She replied before finishing up her cereal.

"Why do you care?" Ron demanded.

"Don't forget I want a detailed description of the new teacher." He grinned.

"Sure. See you at lunch?" she asked getting up.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Good. Have a good morning." He said to the three before heading up to the common room.

"What was all that?" Ron asked not too politely, over a spoonful of eggs.

"All what?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"With Ginny!" he exclaimed.

"We came down for breakfast and I asked her about her classes. What's so weird? Those are things friends do."

"She is not your friend, though." Hermione commented.

"What?" Harry blinked.

"She is not your friend. You know nothing about her. you haven't even talked to her before." She said in her know-it-all tone.

"Hermione is right." Ron said firmly.

"No, she isn't. she is my friend. We wrote to each other, we talk and yes I do know things about her. She is addicted to chocolate, her favorite subject is Charms, she follows The Holyhead Harpies and her favorite player is Gwenog Jones. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go and get ready for class." He said and left the table, walking quickly.

Seriously, didn't they understand that he and Ginny were at least friendly after spending a whole day together before school started? And even if they didn't why wouldn't they believe him when he said that they were indeed friends. They were offensive, as if he couldn't have any other friends other than them. Were they always like that and he was just too busy to understand it? Thinking back, he realized that other than these two, Harry never had any other close friends. Was it because of him being too busy with the Dark Idiot or because Ron and Hermione had something to do with this? Maybe he should talk to Ginny. As an outsider back then, she might have noticed something.

He finally made it to the Tower and after giving The Fat Lady the password, he entered the common room. When he didn't see Ginny, he went up to his dorm and gathered his books and supplies for the morning. He made sure his trunk was properly locked, he went down and left for the first class for the morning. He found the classroom and since he was ten minutes early, he chose a nice desk in the second row on the left side. He made himself comfortable and opened his textbook on the first chapter, to pass his time. Slowly, the class began to fill. Hermione walked passed him not even noticing him and sat on the first desk on the other side of the room.

"Potter, can I sit here?" the voice of one Daphne Greengrass asked.

"Sure." He nodded. Maintaining a cool exterior, he internally was very glad with this development. The first move to approach their snake friends had just been made.

It wasn't long before Professor Vector came. She was a good looking woman in her late thirties. She had long black hair and light green eyes. She seemed to be a younger version of Professor McGonagall. She was a strict no nonsense woman, but fair non the less. She explained the principles of the subject and then, they began working on some simple equations. Though certainly not his favorite, it was a nice course, Harry decided.

Transfiguration was a blur of spells, as they were reviewing the things they had already learnt. Harry made sure to partner up with Neville so he could help him whenever he had trouble with something. It had turned out that Neville was a very good friend, so Harry was going to befriend him sooner this time.

He met Ginny outside of the Charms classroom and they went down for lunch. They made sure to only talk about their classes thus far, in case anyone overheard something. After a hearty meal, they returned to the common room for a bit, before Harry had to go to the Greenhouses, where they had Herbology with Ravenclaw. After an enjoyable lesson, he met with Ginny at the Library to do some research for a little project they had in mind.

On their way back to the common room, they stopped in the kitchens to have a little chat with Dobby, who readily agreed to work for the great Harry Potter. Of course Ginny teased him all the way up to the dorms about Dobby, the President of the Harry Potter Fan Club. That night they went to sleep with small smiles on their faces. With those tiny little changes, they had made that day, they felt more hopeful for the coming future.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I hit an awful author's block. I'm good now, though. Don't forget to check 'That's it! We are eloping!', a little Valentine's gift for you. It's about ho Harry and Ginny finally got married. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. xxx**


End file.
